


Underwear

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek has lost his underwear, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sexy Times, Sterek A-Z, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Derek loses his underwear, Stiles helps, sort of





	Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

Derek rifled through the clothes scattered on the floor “Have you seen my underwear?” He asks

“I prefer you without” Stiles says suggestively

Derek smirks “The 4 times last night weren’t enough for you?”

“I’ll never get enough of you” Stiles pulled Derek close. After another round of glorious sex, Derek repeats his question “I’m so late! Have you seen my underwear?”

“I don’t know, just take some of mine”

“Thank you” he kissed Stiles “And not just for the underwear” he smirked

 

“You are _very_ welcome” Stiles grinned “Be home on time and there’s more where that came from”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: Vest


End file.
